1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a method for controlling a device with a control system, particularly in the field of manufacturing or process control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various control systems and methods for controlling devices are known in the prior art. One example of such a control system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,996. Specifically, the '996 patent discloses a controller with an object-oriented control structure. This control structure contains a database of templates. Each template provides device-specific information and instructions about devices connected to the control system. The devices connected to the control system are able to perform a series of steps in accordance with the instructions for the device.
An example of a method for controlling devices is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0040814. The '814 application discloses a method for the control of mechanisms and technical systems. In particular, the method discloses a process for identifying a state of the devices by comparing sensor signals to desired signals for the device. If the sensor signals and desired signals are not the same, then a separate algorithm is processed.
Although a number of control systems and methods to control devices are known in the prior art, there remains an opportunity to provide a more robust system of controlling a sequence of operations for a device to result in easier setup and operation of the device.